Provided herein are devices and related methods for mechanically connecting an external prosthetic device to a user's skeleton via a transcutaneous implant.
Currently, amputees are most commonly fit with a socket interface prosthesis, with the socket contoured to fit the individual's residual limb. In this manner, the socket interface transmits forces from the appendicular skeleton through the soft tissues to the prosthesis. There are a number of significant disadvantages with such a configuration. First, skin breakdown is common as the soft-tissue/socket interface may create excessive pressure areas on the skin. The transmission of forces from the skeleton through the soft tissues is an energy inefficient process. Users having poorly fitting prostheses with this interface tend to lack proprioception, particularly as the standard prostheses do not tend to convey tactile feedback during use. Such feedback is valuable in dictating one's gait, cadence, etc., during movement and ambulation. Fluctuations in weight, muscular tone, edema, hydration, perspiration, level of activity and body habitus all affect the ability of the soft tissue/socket interface to function appropriately using standard socket-type prosthesis.
These problems are addressed herein by directly connecting the appendicular skeleton to the prosthesis via a transcutaneous implant. The implant is tailored to integrate with both bone and soft tissue while providing a means to directly attach a prosthesis to the skeleton. This avoids unwanted prosthetic physical interaction with soft tissue and improves energy transfer efficiency. Not only does the implant provide a durable mechanical construct, but the integration with both soft and a bone tissue provides beneficial biologic properties, including infection resistance.